The roguemage
by roguemage251
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have ever written but never put it up. I found it recently and revised it. All the Naruto characters were born in the Dragon age universe. Hope all my fans love it.
1. Chapter 1

Five humans were running as they were chased by four genlocks when one of them, a 6'9 blond with wisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, looked over to a 6'6 girl and nodded. said girl turned around and used her mana to create a wall of fire that only burned one of the genlock. The other three ran through the fire but one exploded from lightning through the chest.

The third was frozen and destroyed by a staff as the last one was cut in half by a great sword. The blond was wearing a completely black set of robes, finger-less gloves, a neckless with a black crystal on it, combat boots enchanted to be lighter then air, and a dragon hide shirt/ armoring underneath his robes.

"Holy shit, we were that close to being genlock food." said the blond as he put his staff up.

One of the female mages, Beathany rolled her sky blue eyes. "No fucking duh Naruto, we don't need to be reminded." said the girl as she put up her staff of fire. Beathany was a good 5'6, with onyx black hair, sky blue eyes, and a curvacious body that most girls would kill for. She wore a dark blue battle dress, steel toed boots, a neckless with a blue crystal, and leather gloves.

The last female mage, Samantha, sighed. "Come on Bethany, he's just trying to make a joke, take it easy on him." said the girl. Samantha had onyx black hair, forest green eyes, a heart shaped face, full red lips, and soft skin. She was wearing all red robes and armouring, she had leather gloves with a silverite proposal ring over it on the ring finger, and a blood red crystal on her neckless.

Bethany snorted. "You only say that because he's your fiancee Samantha, lets just go." said Bethany.

The warrior, Carver, sighed. "Why is it mother and i have to hear this every time we fight darkspawn?" asked the guy. Carver was 6'3 with shaggy onyx black hair, sea green eyes, and the beginings of a beard showing. He wore heavy, forest green armour, dragon hide finger-less gloves, and a neckless with a green crystal on it.

The three mages turned at the same time. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARVER!" screamed the mages.

Carver sighed again. "Of course, they only mutually agree that yelling at me is better then stoping their argument long enough to help out." said the warrior to which his mother Leandra pats his back. Leandra had aged like fine wine with a beauty that only comes with age, she had a wisdom in her eyes that was unmatched. She was wearing a loose fitting blue dress, and white sandles; around her neck was a neckless with a white crystal on it and on her right hands ring finger was her wedding ring/band. "It's alright dear, at least we are all still alive. That is more then most Fereldens can say." said Leandra with a tired smile.

Carver sighed. "If you say so mother, I just want to make sure we can stay that way." said the warrior as he sheathed his bastard sword.

"So, anybody got a plan?" asked Naruto as he claped his hands together, rubbing his hands together as he looked to each person in the group. Carver sighed as he mumbled something along the lines of 'idiotic future in-laws' and 'suppose to be the one with ideas.'

Leandra looked like she got an idea. "We could go to Kirkwall!" said the woman with excitement in being helpful.

Naruto looked at her as if she grew a second head while the other three looked at her wide eyed, almost to the point they woul pop out of the sockets.

Naruto grabbed Leandras shoulders gently and looked her in the eyes. "Mom, mother, lady that gave birth to the love of my life, i must ask... ARE YOU MAD!?" asked/screamed Naruto.

Beathany sighed. "As much as i really don't like to admit this, Naruto is right." sighed the girl.

"Their are alot of templars in Kirkwall mother." said Samantha as she rubbed her arm, were a templar knight had roughly grabbed her.

Leandra sighed, physicaly and emotionally tired from running. "I know but we still have family there, we'll be able to avoid detection like normal, if we do things like Naruto planned for us before the blight." said the woman calmly.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, i'll just have to change up a few things in the plan but it is still a safe plan to use." said the blond mage before they started to walk. "We'll need jobs when we get their, I recomend that me and Carver be blades for hire since i can use daggers and bows to hide my being a mage while Samantha and Bethany can use their skills in medicine to be healers to hide that their mages. If y'all have suggestions, please speak up." said Naruto. They all agreed with him and kept going.

20 more Genlock shown up and attacked. One with a dagger tried to slit Narutos throat but he grabbed the genlocks wrist and snached the weapon from it and lodged it in the creatures skull. Another tried the same thing and the blond took the weapon before ducking under an arrow that pierced the genlocks skull. The blond then threw the dagger into the dark spawn archers throat.

Carver decapitated a genlock then used his momentum to redirect an arrow that struck another in the throat. The warrior then cut one of the creatures in half. Carver picked up the genlocks droped dagger and threw it into a charging genlocks chest.

Samantha and Bethany stood back to back fireing off spells left and right, burning, electrocuting, freezing, and crushing any and all genlock in sight. Samantha seen a genlock charging at Leandra and set it ablaze. The creature fell dead at the elder womans feet. "Get to higher ground mother, hide yourself for the the duration of the battle." said the girl. Leandra nodded and hid from sight.

After five minutes Naruto, Bethany, and Samantha called down a fire storm that incenerated the remaining genlock. The four fighters breathed heavily as they leaned on a near by rock. Naruto pulled out five bottles of water as Leandra came out of hiding. The blond passed the bottles around and they drank from them.

"Alright, loot the bodies, we'll need anything that we can get from them." said Naruto as he moved to a genlock corps.

The others joined him in his looting and they were done in under five minutes. Naruto had found three sovereign, ten silver, 15 copper, two daggers, a quiver of 100 arrows, a weathered bow, and 60 throwing knives. (based off those blades each Hawke character uses in some cut scenes) Carver found 10 silver, 12 copper, an ax, 16 stamina potions, and 12 health potions. Bethany found a sovereign, a newish set of robes, a new staff of fire, and 40 mana potions. Samantha found 6 sovereign, a staff of cold, and a new set of robes. Leandra found 4 silvers and a copper. (It was all sealed away using a cattagory of magic that Naruto invented called seal magic, yes this is based off of seals in Naruto)

"Good, this works well with the plan, we'll be able to sell the things we don't need and use the coin to buy food, clothing, and any other essentials we need. We'll make our way up on the food chain, use the pecking order to our advantage. We won't use it to get to high up their, just enough to keep ourselves from being targeted by the Templars." said the blond. the others agreed with him and kept going.

After 10 minutes they found 15 genlocks attacking a wounded man and a woman. Naruto used chain lightning, killing 5 of the creatures before Carver killed 5 with one slice of his sword. the last five were impaled by Samanthas ice spikes.

As soon as the coast was clear Naruto noticed the insignia on the mans armor and blocked the Hawkes from view and stood at ready. "Fucking Templars." said the blond.

The man noticed the blond with ths staff in hands and stood tall. "Hold Apostate, the Order dictates." said the man, a look of comeplete athority on his face and cold determination in his eyes. The woman sighed. "Wesley." The womans name

The guy named Wesley got in Narutos face and glared. Naruto glared right back at him and slowly reached for a throwing knife. Samantha grabbed his hand. "Naruto, don't do it. Please just try to be reasonable and try to be civil with him, for me." That did the trick as Naruto stopped going for the small blade.

The red head put a hand on Weaslys shoulder. "Dear they saved us, the maker understands." she said calmly. He nodded.

Electricity surged around Narutos hands. "I'll be watching you templar." said Naruto as his eyes whent from the sky blue that Bethany loved get lossed in to the blood red that made grown men re-live their worst nightmares.

Wesley was scared shitless. "And i you, t-t-terms we both expected i asume." said Wesley to which the blond nodded. the electricity stoped and the eyes changed back to sky blue. Wesley released a breath he had not realised he was holding. Carver looked forward and seen 20 genlock,15 harlocks, and 15 spiders.

Naruto conjured flames to his hands, Bethany and Samantha readied their staffs, and Carver and the red head unsheathed their respective blades. Naruto looked over to Wesley in annoyance. "Hey Templar, why arn't you ready to fight?! We are about to fight more of the spawn!" said the blond. Wesley pointed at his wounded arm. "My sword arm is not able to move on its own apostate!" growled Wesely, seemingly forgetting how dangerous Naruto really was.

The blond sighed and threw a fireball in the middle of of four Harlocks, Killing them. "Beatany, go heal the templars arm as best you can then join in on the fight. We'll need every person that can fight out here and quickly." said Naruto as he threw another ball of fire. Beathany nodded and whent to work using both her knoledge of medical herbs and healing spells to speed up the process.

Naruto looked to the red head. "I want you to take your husbands shield and get on the front lines, you are light on your feet so dodge through them and keep them distracted." Said Naruto. The woman nodded and did as told. The blond then looked to Carver. "Watch her back and keep her alive." said Naruto to which Carver nodded and Dashed to the red heads side.

Naruto threw in a chain lightning spell, killing 8 of the genlocks and a harlock before looking to Samantha. "Use lightnig based spells with a few fire spells and help me keep Bethany and the templar alive." said the blond as he used the fist of the maker spell to crush ten darkspawn.

The battle whent well with the templar, Wesely joining in the fight along with Beathany.

Weseley and the woman who they figured out was named Avaline worked in tandem, while one attacked the other defended.

Soon the ground was covered in burnt corpses and a mixture of darkspawn and spider blood with a hint of guts in there.

They could only retrieve two undamaged poison sacks for later use, they were put in two empty jars then sealed them away. They walked a couple miles, killing small groups of darkspawn on the way.

The small group hurried along trying to make it through the hoards of spawn quickly and made it to an area with three roads. An Ork charged at them from the middle road.

They dodged to the sides with Beathany grabbing Leandra. The ork roared in rage.

Beathany made a big ball of flame in her hand. "Maker give me strength!" said the blue wearing mage as she threw her fireball.

The spell hit it directly in the chest. This pissed off the ork so it grabbed her and was about to slam her into the ground but naruto used a spell he created to cut off its arm.

(Beathanys POV)

I felt waitless for a few precious seconds then i felt gravities unforgiving hands pull me to the ground. i knew what happened next and i didn't fear it, i feare not for my life but my families. What would happen to mother, Samantha, Caarver, and yes even Naruto. I may be hateful towards him but i have noticed he had kept her happy, i also feel she also has kept him sane and grounded. _'HA look at me, about to die and i am thinking about my sisters relationship.'_ i thought until i felt muscled arms catch me.

(Narutos POV)

I ran as fast as i could to catch Beathany. Worry and fear were flowing through his veins. _'Please get their in time, I need to go faster... faster... faster... FASTER!'_ I got to Beathany just in time to catch her.

(normal POV)

Naruto put Beathany down and proceeded to go ape shit on the ork. The blond used a lightning spell on the stump of an arm paralyzing it, he then hit it in the chest with a barrage of over powered fire spells melting the chest plate and charring its skin. After all that Naruto used his seal magic to bring out the axe carver looted from the spawn. The blond jumped up useing the orks flailing arm as a spring board and pored mana into his arms and the axe before swinging, cleaving the head off of the thing.

Naruto was breathing heavily. "I *breaths* will not *breaths more* allow my *breaths one more time* family to die, not now!" said Naruto as he unsealed two daggers and sheathed them on his back, (Sealing away his staff) a pouch filled with 40 throwing knives and a bag with medical supplies before running to Beathanys side with Samantha, Carver, and Leandra.

Samantha and Naruto found 2 broken ribbs and 4 cracked bones in both arms. Samantha bandaged her sisster up while Naruto helped her drink the elfroot potion.

When they were done Naruto turned to Carver so fast you'd think he would get whiplash. His expression did a complete 180, going from worry to anger. "WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE TO GO TO CATCH HER HUH?! YOUR JUST AS FAST AS ME EVEN IN THAT ARMOUR! YOU'RE HER TWIN BROTHER AND YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE HER! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD NOT BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP RIGHT NOW!" Screamed the blond.

Carver was ashamed of himself. _'How could i just stand here and watch as my own sisster fall to her death? I should have done something, anything would have been better then doing nothing.'_ thought the warrior as he fell to his kneese. "I- i have no excuse, i am unworthy of forgiveness. Their is no excuse for what i did but i will try; no, i WILL do better then this; on my pride as a warrior and my life i swear." said Carver, head bowed and sword piercing the ground as his hands held the grip of his sword.

Naruto sighed. "Beathany, it is you who could of died and you who he is swearing to do a better job at protecting. What is your answer to this?" asked Naruto. Beathany stood up with the help of Samantha annd her mother. A kind smile spred across her face. "It was a supprise attack and none of us could have planned for it. I don't really see were their is anything to forgive. You wish to do better now and i say all is forgiven brother." said the girl.

Naruto helped Carver to his feet. "You heard the lady, she has forgiven you for the mistake. Get up man." said the blond.

As soon as Carver was up a hoard of darkspawn converged on them. Naruto unsheathed his daggers, Carver pulled his blade from the dirt, Avaline and Wesely unsheathed their swords, snd Samantha readied her staff while Beathany was layed down on a tree behind the group.

"Shit their's more of them!" said Naruto. The blond got Samantha and Carver to stay close to Beathany and Leandra. He also had Avaline and Wesely follow him into the fight.

Naruto slit a hurlocks throat and stabbed another in the skull before throwing a throwing a knife into a genlocks skull.

The battle whent on for hours with both Narutos daggers being burried in the chests of two darkspawn, all but one throwing knife in the skulls and throats of darkspawn, all the staffs he had were used as spears and were peircing the darkspawns chests, and all the arrows were sticking out of the bodies of dead darkspawn. Naruto had only a single throwing knife and the axe as he cut through darkspawn after darkspawn.

Soon Naruto had to throw the knife. The small blade was embedded in the skull of a genlock who was about to kill Avaline.

The blond flung the axe at a charging genlock, splitting its skull in half before getting stuck in anothers chest.

Naruto got a good look around as he readied two fire spells. "Well... it has been an honor." said Naruto.

Wesely raised his blood soaked blade and smirked. "You surprise me apostate, you show more honor then most of your kind have. If we live through this i will be glad to call you friend." said the templar.

Before anyone else spoke there was a loud roar. The six humans looked up the cliff and seen a big purple dragon. the creature flew down, burning hundreds of darkspawn. The dragon plucked one of the genlock from the ground and flung it.

When it landed the last of the darkspawn were flung back, dying instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon looked to the humans before roaring to the sky as fire sircled it. When the fire dispersed the dragon was gone, in its place was a 5'11 elder woman in a 'revealing' body suit. (Que the puke) The woman was dragging a dead genlock as she walked towards the group.

The lady laughed as she dropped the corpse and looked to the blond mage. "Well well well, i didn't expect to find YOU out here struggling to fight these things Naruto. Tut tut tut, i thought i taught you better then that." said the woman.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well if SOMEONE didn't put a restriction spell on my magic then not teach me the counter spell then i would have been able to blast my way out of this and get my fiancee, her family, and these two to a safe place by now." said Naruto sarcastically.

The woman chuckled. "Oops, must have slipped my mind." said the elder woman.

Naruto snorted. "Sure it did Flemeth, sure did." Said the blond mage.

Before the conversation (if it could even be called that) could contiue, Samantha butted in. "You know this woman Naruto?" asked the young woman, more confused then a dwarf when they first get to the surface.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, she raised me ever since i was left at her small cabin in the deeper parts of the wilds. I guess most would say she's my adoptive mother but we never seen it like that, it was always more of an apprentice/master kind of relationship." said Naruto as he looked Samantha in the eyes. "She has many names, some were given in respect while others were given in spite." said Naruto.

Flemath nodded. "Yes, their's The witch of the wilds, Asha'bellanar, Flemeth or Flem as our blond friend here used to call me." This got a few chuckles and giggles.

Naruto blushed. "HEY! You know Morrigan and Yavana encouraged me to say it!" said Naruto as he looked away blushing. Aveline giggled. "Well i think it's cute." said the female warrior making the blonds face get redder. (If that's even possible)

"I'M NOT CUTE! I'M A DEADLY WEAPON USING MAGE!" Said the blond. This only served to have the giggles and chucles intensify.

Getting serious, Flemeth pulled a book from a pack she had and handed the book to Naruto. "This has a detailed explination on how the shapeshifting spell works. A last gift from master to apprentice." said the shape shifting mage, having a semblance of kindness in her voice.

Naruto bowed to her in respect. "Thank-you master, i shall use this knoledge responsibly." said the young blond mage as he sealed the book away.

Flemeth nodded. "Good. Now i need you to do something for me." said the woman. She pulled a necklace from her bag and handed it to Naruto.

The blonds eyes widened then returned to normal. "I see. So you believe she's going to actually do it?" asked Naruto as he put the necklace on and tucked it into his robes.

Flemeth nodded. "Yes, she has grown powerful and with each time she gets stronger she grows more paranoid she gets." said the woman.

Naruto looked in her eyes. "Is it really paranoia when it's true Flemeth." stated Naruto in a deadpan tone.

Flemeth huphed. "Well what do you expect from the witch of the wilds?" asked the woman.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ok, since you're here, can you get one of your contacts to help us get to Kirkwall?" asked Naruto.

Flemeth nodded. "Yea. Do you remember our trip over the seas, the ship captain is still alive. He'll remember your face. Just tell him where your trying to go and you'll be on your way."

Naruto then collected all the used weapons and sealed all but the daggers away and sheathed one of them. The blond then cut off the ogres head, ripped the cloth off of random genlock, and wrapped the head up nice and tight before putting it in his bag.

(scene change)

And so they left. When they got to the closest port town Naruto lead the group to an old cargo ship. The blond seen the captain and grinned. "Well well well, if it isn't the crusty sea loving old coot himself. How have you been Captain Tazuna?" asked Naruto with a big grin showing teeth so white that they reflected light off of them.

The now known Tazuna looked shocked at who he seen but he grinned just as widely as the blond. "Well i'll be a nugs uncle, Naruto Uzumaki. Last time i seen you you were just starting to get good at using a bow. How have you been?" asked the man.

"I've been fine, got through my training, moved to Lothering, dated Samantha over here (Naruto wrapped his arm around Samantha) for six years, and reacently asked her to marry me." Said the blond.

Samantha showed Tazuna the engagement ring. Needless to say Tazuna was shocked. "How did you afford that thing?!" asked the man.

Naruto chuckled. "Well when i moved to Lothering i started working as a solo mercenary then two years later i was offered a spot in a mercenary group called shadow blade. It was a year later that Samantha and her family came into town. By this time i had 35 sovereigns to my name so six years later i was easily able to afford the custom made ring." Said the blond.

Naruto then told Tazuna where they needed to go, him, Naruto, Carver, and Wesely helped the crew load the ship, and the group washed up in public showers while their clothes were hand washed and dried, getting the darkspawn blood and their sweat cleaned off of the garments.

After the group dried off and got dressed they got on the ship.

It took three months to get from the small town to the Gallows. During the day hours Naruto and Carver helped around the ship like they were apart of the crew and during the nights Naruto would practice the shapeshifting spell while others slept/worked. Naruto had taken this time to get to know Avaline and Wesely more and found that Wesely was actually a good friend if he can actually put away his templar duties long enough to have a convorsation.

Soon they had reached the Gallows and were shocked. A group of gaurdsmen blocked passage to the inside while a crowed of loud refugees were begging to get through.

"Of fucking course they aren't letting anyone through. Well Wesely, you willing to use your status as a templar to get us through?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Wesely had a matching smirk on his face. "What kind of templar would i be if i was not willing to use my status to my advantage?" Wesely said with mischief in his eyes. So Wesely got the group past the gaurdsman without incident then Naruto took the lead again.

(I'm going to skip the whole fight between the refugees and get to the talk with Gamlen)

The group had been waiting three hours for Leandras brother Gamlen. When Naruto was about to explode Leandra looked over and seen her brother coming over.

"Gamlen!" said the woman happily.

The man looked at Leandra and smiled. "Leandra you damn girl, time has not been kind to you." he said jokingly.

So Gamlen was told of the situation. Needless to say he was exasperated. "Leandra don't drop this on me now, i don't even think i can even get you into the city." said the man. Carver was getting really annoyed really fast. "We fought our way through hordes of darkspawn to get here! Doesn't that count for something?!" said the exasperated boy. Beathany patted her brothers back to calm his nerves.

Gamlen sighed. "Well unless you have an ogers head with you then i doubt it will." said the man.

Naruto pulled the wrapped up oger head out of his bag and shown it to Gamlen. "Well it seems i have an ogers head, now who do i talk to about getting into the city?" said Naruto jokingly.

Gamlens eyes widened then he grinned widely. "Well since you killed a fucking ogre the Red iron would be happy to take you in as a member. Thee leader, Meeran would pay for you guys to gain entry into Kirkwall, the only problem is you would have to work off the debt for a year." said the man.

Wesely steped forward. "I can get three of you into Kirkwall using my templar status, it would still only get you to low town but it's better then nothing." Said Wesely.

It only took Naruto a second to think about it. "Get Samantha, Beathany, and Leandra in. Me and Carver will go see what needs to be done to join the Red iron, we only have to work for them for a year so we'll be fine." said Naruto.

Before Samantha or Leandra could argue Naruto and Carver were gone, looking for the Red iron.

The blond seen a man in light armour with two daggers strapped to his back. The man was flanked by three of his mercenarys, two of which were carrying finely crafted and perfectly maintained bows with perfectly crafted arrows. The third had a sword and sheild on his/her back.

Naruto walked up to the man. "Are you Meeran of the Red iron?" asked the blond with crossed arms.

Meeran nodded. "i am, what of it?" asked the mercenary.

Naruto was the one to speak. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Gamlen Amell recomended i speak to you about getting a way into the city." Said Naruto as he grabed the ogres head out of his bag. "He said that you'd allow us to join the Red iron since we killed an ogre." said the blond.

Meeran nodded. "Yes, this is agreeable. Welcome to the Red iron, your first job is to kill a noble named Friedrich, the fucker gave us some bad info that almost got a few of my men killed. Make scense?" asked the merc.

Naruto nodded. "A good leader always keeps his men from dying unnecessarily, and a great leader kills thoes who would endanger his men. You are already making a good impression Meeran, it'll be done." said the blond.

Meeran nodded. "Good, i'll talk with Gamlen and get the final amount of sovereign needed to get you two in figured out."

Naruto and Carver searched for their target and within two minutes they found him.

Naruto didn't waste time talking, instead Naruto pulled out a throwing knife and threw it. The blade pierced the mans heart killing him. Friedrich's body gaurds whent to unsheathe their weapons but Carver had his sword out and had already decapitated three out of five of the gaurds.

Naruto then rushed forwards with his daggers and cut ones stomach open, spilling his intestines on the ground and stabbing the last one in the chest.

The two of them searched the bodies finding a total of six sovereign, three silver, and a copper.

They whent back to Meeran, and were handed the bribe coin (15 sovereign) and left. They gave the money to the gaurdsman who then called for a ferry to bring the two to the docks of Kirkwall where they met up with the rest of the group.

Beathany looked arround the area. "This is it, no more running, at least not for a year." said the girl

Naruto shook his head. "No, we're making this place our home. We won't be running any longer." said Naruto with finnality.

Beathany smiled. "I really hope so Naruto, i'm really tired of all the running."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals!**

 **So now we see why i kept Wesely alive. And to all of you who like when Avaline and Donnic get together don't worry they WILL be together, he just won't be getting with a dead mans wife.**

 **In the next chapter i will briefly go over what happens to the group through out their first year in Kirkwall.**

 **MCL homies**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a whole year since the seven humans had began living in Kirkwall with Naruto living in the hanged man. About half way through the year Wesley and Avaline got divorced and put all their focus into their work.

Wesely was passing Naruto any and all information about templar activity. The blond used this information to keep good mages from being made tranquil while getting rid of any evidence that him, Samantha, and Bethany were mages.

Avaline was a gaurdsman, she was always patrolling low town at night with two other gaurds, leaving the streets free of gangs.

Samantha and Bethany were both working in a clinic in high town as full time healers, being able to close any wound or heal any illness with a discreet use of healing magic has many advantages.

Carver had joined the city gaurd once his time with the red iron was over and was now the one of three gaurds who patrols dark town at night, leaving it completely free of crime.

Leandra was (on offical paperwork) working in high town as a maid for the de Launcet's. (She was drinking tea and talking with Dulci de Launcet for 15 silver a day)

Gamlen was being useless, going to the whore house in high town every day and demanding that Leandra pay rent. One night while Naruto was paying a visit the man came in drunk. He started yelling about something and tryed to slap Samantha. Not even hesitating, Naruto broke Gamlens arm then knocked him out with a hard punch to the face.

Naruto was sitting at his desk in his personal quarters when someone walked into his room. This person was a dwarf wearing a half zipped vest showing off his hairy chest, a pair of padded pants, a thick belt with pouches of crossbow bolts, leather gloves, combat boots, and a beaded necklace. The dwarf had a large crossbow strapped to his back, the mans name was Varric and he had a big grin on his face.

"Naruto, you crazy ass human! I have good news for you." said Varric as he spread his arms out. The young dwarf was carrying a letter. "Bartrand agreed to let me hire my own group of mercs!" said the crossbow wielding rogue as he put the letter on the blonds desk.

Naruto gave Varric a dead pan look. "And how does this help me?" asked Naruto as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto was wearing a sleevless black shirt, baggy black pants, and black boots. The young man had a tattoo of a red nine on his right arms bicep, representing his old team in the red iron. The blonds hair was shaggy, looking like he had just got out of bed, he gained a red streak in his hair and his pupils were slits, this was because half way through the year the young man started to fuse with the spirit in him, gaining his power and experiance in magic.

Varrics grin got impossibly larger. "Well i'm here to offer you the best job, my personal bodygaurd, that automaticaly gets you on the expedition, which by the way your fiance is trying to earn enough coin to become Bartrands partner in. She whent on a job with that Avaline girl." said the short man.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his fore head. "Why do i get the feeling that she is going to discover some dark secret about the gaurd captain." said Naruto as he stood up.

Varric laughed. "Come on wiskers, give the man some credit, he's not that bad of a guy. I mean seriously what do you think he does, send his men into an ambush, carrying a bag of valuables?" asked the dwarf.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes and spoke simultaneously. "Oh shit!"

(Viscounts keep: barracks)

Naruto and Varric entered the barracks just as Avaline slammed the door to the captains office.

"Threaten my friends, not letting that one go captain." mumbled the red headed woman.

Naruto sighed. "Well the corruption is there for sure, lets see if the ambush on his underlings thing is true." said the young male human.

(You guys know how this part goes)

Naruto, Avaline, Samantha, and Varric had waited in the hanged man until night.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt with fishnet armor underneath, padded black pants, black boots, black crystal necklace and dragon hide gloves. The young man had a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back, his custom daggers were strapped to his waist, his throwing knives on his theighs, and his trusty axe in hand as he sharpened it. His eyes were red at the moment as he communicated with his spirit Kurama.

Samantha was sitting beside Naruto. She was wearing a long sleeved padded red shirt, red padded pants, red boots, red crystal necklace, and leather gloves. She had a quiver of arrows and a bow leaning against her chair and had two daggers in hand that she was twirling around without paying attention.

Avaline was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was wearing the standard armor of the city gaurd. She had a standard sheild on her back, her sword from a year ago on her left side waist, and an axe of her own on her right side waist.

Varric was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He was wearing his usual attire with fishnet armoring added under his shirt. He had his trusty crossbow Bianca (which even after a year of trying everything he could think of besides torture Naruto could never get Varric to tell him how she got the name!) on his lap as he polished the wood. On the table beside Varric were four pouches filled with freshly sharpened bolts.

Soon the four of them were walking out of the bar, ready to fight if need be.

They followed the route that leads to the secondary outpost until they found gaurdsman Donnic fighting off ten well trained thugs.

Naruto put an arrow in one of the thugs heads, gaining everyones attention. "Are we late for the party?" asked the black clothed young man.

One of the thugs eyes widened. "SHIT! That's the black archer! KILL HIM!" Screamed the male.

Naruto shot another arrow that hit a thug in the left eye, killing him. One got too close and Naruto hit him with the bow and then started choking him with it.

Varric shot a bolt through two thugs chest and stabbed a third one with the bayonet attatched to Bianca.

Avaline killed three thugs quickly with her axe then threw it into the skull of a retreating thug.

Samantha slit one guys throat then stabbed another in the skull. She threw her daggers, hitting two more thugs in the hearts. The young woman then shot two more thugs in their skulls.

The fight didn't take long with Naruto killing the last one with a throwing knife to the head.

(This goes just like in game with Naruto joking about politics)

(1 week later)

It had been a week since the incident leading to the gaurd captain being stripped of his rank and arrested, (To which Naruto stating 'This is going to bite us on our collective asses one day') leaving Avaline as the new captain and giving her the job of cleaning up the mess.

Naruto (who was wearing his robes and under armour and had a bow with a quiver of 80 arrows on his back and 2 daggers strapped to his side) had been walking through high town after helping Varric locate all of the old members of his team from the red iron and accidently bumped into a 5'4 elf girl with golden blond hair. She had bright blue eyes, a black tattoo of a butterfly surrounding her eyes. The woman was dressed in a dark purple set of robes with raven feathers adorning the shoulders. The girl had a staff made of pure ironbark, imbued with high quality mined lyrium. The top of the staff was carved into the shape of a flower. "I'm sorry miss, i wasn't paying attention to where i was going." said the blond rouge/mage as he helped the woman up.

Some random citizen threw a chunk of silverite ore at the female elf while yelling "DIE YOU DAMN KNIFE EARS!". Before the ore could hit the woman Naruto had caught it. The blond looked to the mineral then to the attacker with an ice cold stare making him take a step back. "I guess we have ourselves both a hate crime and attempted murder. Follow me sir, it seems you have an appointment with the captain of the gaurd." The man did exactly what he was told and followed him.

Halfway there Naruto noticed that the elf girl was following him. "May i know the reason that you are following me miss?" asked the blond ever so politly.

The girl smiled as she spoke. "Well the main reason that i'm following you is that i was sent to find you, second is that i'm able to see this fucking bigot get executed for attempted murder." said the girl, still wearing that smile.

(scene change)

The whole ordeal was resolved quickly, but the civilian was only thrown in prision. When the girl, whos name was Ino Yamanaka got a minute with Naruto she had told him that her clan had heard of him and desprately needed his help.

The girl lead him to the outskirts of Kirkwall where he met with their keeper, Tsunade Senju. "Hello keepe Tsunade, i was told you and your clan were in need of my services." said Naruto as he bowed respectfully to the keeper. The blond mage noticed the small smiles on the elves faces all around him. _'Has it really been that long since a human has shown the proper respect to them?'_ thought Naruto. The blond heard Kurama chuckle at this as if he knew something that the blond didn't.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes and no child. I have called for you but it is not for you to do us a service but to tell you the truth about your origins." said the keeper throughly confusing the male mage. "You are an elf."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Wow... bet you guys didn't see that coming did 'ya.**

 **Don't worry, he's not a full blooded elf, Kushina is his elf mother while Minato is a full human mage who was considered an apostate. The backstory will be explained next chappie.**

 **As you can see the writters block i had is gone and i'm working on my stories again.**

 **MCL homies**


	4. Chapter 4

The shock was evident on Narutos face. "B-but how?! I don't look even slightly elf like!" said the male. The blond couldn't even comprehend how this was possible.

Tsunade waved her hand in the air, making an image appear of a relatively tall blond man and a relatively short red haired woman who seemed to be holding a bundle in her arms. "These two are your parents, a human mage named Minato Namikaze and an elven woman named Kushina Uzumaki."

The image changed to that of Minato running through the woods. "The man was an apostate from the same circle as the grey warden who killed the archdemon and he was the first to ever escape the place unnoticed. He stumbled into our camp and feinted from his injuries sustained by the wild creatures." The image changed again to show that Minato was topless and covered in bandages. "Kushina was the first to notice him and carried his unconcious form to our healers. Soon after he regained conciousness the two learned to love eachother."

Once again the image changed to Minato standing tall with the whole clan behind him, staring down a large group of templars without fear. "When you were born the templars had finnaly caught up to your father and demanded we hand him over or they would kill us all. Minato had given himself up willingly, if only so you would live on. Your mother fell ill soon after and died."

The image shown An old male elf putting a small basket infront of a door. "My predesessor left you in the care of Asha'bellanar so you would get the best training in controlling your magic available."

With another wave of Tsunades hand the image dissapeared. "And now we have found you child." said the smiling keeper.

Naruto sighed and took a minute to let all the information sink in. "Well this explains why Flemeth actually took me in and trained me, i'm half elf and she has always respected the elves." said Naruto. The more the half elf mage thought about it the more he liked about being elven and the more he wished to learn about his elven culture and history.

Naruto spent all day with the clan, soaking in all the information taught to him by keeper Tsunade and the master craftsman Nagato. When he had finnaly been caught up on what was known by the dalish clans it was already late out and he stayed with the clan for the night.

(scene change)

The next day Naruto returned to the hanged man where he found Samantha hanging out with Varric, a human male, an elven male with runic markings glowing dimly with mana, and a female elf. Hey Samantha and Varric, who are these three?" asked the blond.

Varric was the first to speak. "Mornin wiskers, the human is that grey warden i have been tracking named Anders, the two elves are Merrill and Fenris, these three have agreed to follow Samantha around on jobs and even go in the deep roads as her team." said the dwarf.

So the six of them spoke for hours with Fenris became the best friend/rival, Merrill was the innocent little sister, and Anders was the protective older brother figure. (Naruto was younger then Anders yet older than Merrill)

After two more days of non stop jobs Samantha had made enough coin to go on the expedition as Bartrand and Varrics partner and she had chosen to bring Merrill, Carver, and Anders on the trip. She looked over to Varric and Narutos group of mercs, They had been constantly moving since they started on the expedition and they were finnaly seeming to make progress when they came apon a road block of rubble.

While the scouts were searching for a way around Naruto had taken charge (even if without noticing) and helped set camp, pass out the rations, set up an efficient perimitter, etc. After an hour the scouts came back and by Bartrands reaction it wasn't a good one.

(Normal P.O.V: Naruto)

Naruto walked with Varric to speak with his friends/boss' brother. "I don't suppose you have any other ideas little brother?" asked the man.

Varric grinned wide. "As a matter of fact i do brother, your scouts say the side passages are filled with what's remaining of the horde of darkspawn, well my teams speciality is to hit large groups hard and fast before they know what hit them so let me take a small group into the side passages and clear a path." said the dwarven rogue.

Once Bartrend agreed Naruto entered what his friends called his 'Warrior mode'. He called his entire group over where they sood at attention. "One (Gaara), two (Yugito), and eight (Killer Bee) are to follow the boss and me while three through seven (Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata, and Fuu) are to switch through watch duty every thirty minutes. Stay vigilint, stick to the plan, and most important stay alive. May the maker watch over you all." said the blond.

As Naruto strapped his daggers to his waist (made by Nagato on the day that Naruto was schedualed to leave for the expedition) another dwarf by the name of Bodahn came up. "Excuse me messere Uzumaki but i'm afraid i must ask you for a favor. You see, my son Sandle seems to have wandered off and i'm afraid that he'll be torn apart by the darkspawn if he is not found."

Naruto conjured his staff and nodded. " _Kurama, you got all that?"_ asked the half-elf through the mental link. _**"Yea i heared, lucky for him we are headed towards him anyway."**_ said the fox like spirit of fury as he layed his head on his furry paws.

As Naruto and his group were about to leave Samantha walked up with her group. "We're coming with you." said the girl as she pulled out her staff.

Naruto nodded. "Sure, better too have all of y'all watchen our backs then to be caught off gaurd by a stray darkspawn." said the blond.

After five minutes of running they came into an area that was filled with nothing but darkspawn. Naruto was covered in a cloak of mana and spead off. to the naked eye the blond was a black blur that tore through the enemy ranks like a deamon. soon all that was left was chunks of rotting flesh and bone dust.

As they progressed through the area they noticed that the darkspawn were not actualy attacking them but were trying to run past them (which they would not allow) "What are they running fro..." said Naruto before stopping just as he seen the boy Sandal.

"Well i'll be an ogres uncle, is that Bodahns boy?" asked the blond as he strapped his staff to his back. The group looked around and saw the mutalated corpses of hundreds of darkspawn. Narruto walked up to Sandal and crouched to his level. "You must be Sandal, how did you do all of this if i may ask young man?" asked the half elf mage.

Sandal brought up his closed hand and opened it to show a rock with the runic symbol for bomb etched in to it. "Boom." said the young dwarf.

Samantha then casually pointed to an oger who was frozen in a block of ice. "And what about that oger?" asked the human female mage.

"Not enchantment." said the dwarf before walking to the encampment.

"Smart boy." said Varric as they all watched the young man walk away. Naruto hummed in thought. "What are you thinking about Naruto?" asked Carver as they all returned to the task at hand. "I'm thinking of making Sandal my apprentice." said the blond

 **XXX**

 **AN: I'm back my lovely fans. I know i say this alot but i am so sorry for the wait (not a pun against lil wayne) i have just been stuck with other things that have demanded my attention for so long.**

 **I won't promise that i will do better on updating or anything like that as that will make me a lier.**

 **hope you enjoy, please follow, favorite, and review to let me know if i am doing even decent at this.**

 **MCL homies**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long way and a lot of killing but Naruto and company had finally been able to clear a straight path to a tunnel going straight down to the destination that Bertrand kept going on about. "Well lookie hear a clear passage way, Bertrand is going to be so happy." said Varric with sarcasm dripping from every word.

when they notified Bertrand the camp was packed up and marched down the path with the workers being ordered to pick up anything of value (money, weapons, armor, etc.) and carry it around.

within a weeks time the entire group had made it to an ancient dwarven thaig where Naruto and Samantha's groups were ordered to go on a search for valuables.

Before they went down even further they made their way to Sandal and Bodahns area where they held onto any extra supplies. Bodahn smiled when he seen the groups and looked to Sandal. "You see the wonderful protection we have? Thank the nice human Sandal." said the man in a way that made Naruto frown.

Before Sandal could say anything Naruto spoke up. "Actually Sandal was the one to save himself. When we got to his location we saw the dark spawn running 'away' from him. We came the scene of hundreds to even thousands of the things dead at his feet, killed by explosive runes that he carved into pebbles that lay around in the area. Your son is very resourceful for one his age." said the blond with a smile. Sandal beamed at his praise.

Bodahn grinned. "Is that so, well then i must apologize son for not believing that you could protect yourself." said the gentle voiced dwarf.

"I actually have an offer for you Sandal, how would you like to be my apprentice when this is over? I could teach you to hone your skills as a rune craftier, how to weave both simple and complex spells of both passive and combative nature. So, what do you say?" asked the mage. Sandal smiled even wider if that is even possible. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll hammer out the details after our task is complete." said the blond half elf as he walked away.

When Naruto made his way down a set of stairs that were only four feet away from were the father and son duo had set up the supplies he was attacked by four shades. The commotion awoke the only golem in the room. Varric shot one of the shades in between its glowing purple eyes, effectively killing it. The second shade tried to claw open Naruto's neck open but he used mind blast to throw the shade into a piece of rubble that pierced through its chest, killing it. The third was incinerated by a fire ball by Samantha right before Gaara hit the fourth up side the head with his staff to kill it.

The golem released a primal roar that reminded them of an ogre before charging at the group. Naruto, Samantha, Anders, Merrill, Yugito, and Gaara used mind blast which knocked the thing into the wall to which Killer bee unsheathed his double edged ax and cleaved through its skull while Carver stabbed it through the chest.

The blond half elf searched through a chest that was placed behind the creature and found 20 arrows, 5 throwing knives, and a dragon bone dagger. (Think skyrim)

The group moved from hall to hall killing shades, golems, and profanes everywhere they went until they made it to a large-ish room with an idol directly in the middle.

Samantha grabbed the small lyriam idol and examined it. Before she could say anything Naruto spoke. "I have a very bad feeling about this" said the blond half elf. Carver scoffed. "You worry to much Naruto. Nothing is wrong." said the Hawke warrior. At that moment Bartrand walked in. "Have you found anything yet?" asked the sack of nug shi... i mean the elder dwarf.

Samantha turned and showed the idol off. "Yea, this idol seems to be made of some kind of lyriam. It should be worth a pretty sovereign ." said the human female mage as she tossed the thing over to Bartrand.

"We'll look around, see if we can find more valuables." said Varric as he turned away from his brother. "Yea, you do that." mumbled the older dwarf creepily as he stared at the idol.

Naruto heard the door closing and started running to it, everyone else following his lead. Though they moved as fast as they could they didn't make it in time and it shut tight. "Bartrand, the door closed behind you!" said the crossbow wielding dwarf.

A light chuckle could be heard outside of the room. "You always did notice everything Varric." said Bartrand in a very sarcastic tone.

Varric looked shocked and confused. "what are you on about brother?" asked the man.

Bartrand laughed cruelly. "Just the location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune and i'm not splitting that three ways!" said the greedy little man.

Naruto pulled on his mana and conjured a azure blue ball of fire. "Stand back! I'm bringing down this door!" but before he could Samantha stopped him. "You'll bring the roof down on all of us!" He put the fire out and sighed. "Alright,then to get out we'll need to go through some back tunnels, lucky for us we have just the tour guide to show us the way out." Everyone turned to Anders who sighed. "Alright but i'm not making battle plans if we run into anything down here." said the man, everyone agreed.

And so Anders led them through until they were stopped by a 'talking' rock wraith. Narutos eyes turned red with slits and he blasted the creature to bits. **"You will not attempt to manipulate these mortals you hunger demon."** said Kurama through Naruto. The half elves eyes returned to normal and he slumped forward. "Man i hate when he does that, always leaves me woozy." said the strawberry blond mage

They continued on there way until they were stopped again, this time by a rock wraith guardian. Naruto gives it a single glance then looks too Gaara. "Do you think you can take this one out alone?" Samantha looks at Naruto like he's crazy but before she can speak Gaara beats her to it. "Of course, though i'm gonna have to let loose a little."

Naruto nods and looks to bee. "We're going to need an earth dome." Bee nods and a dome of mana infused rocks forms around them.

Within the dark the first thing they hear is a bestial roar then rocks being crushed and shattered. After two minutes there was a knock on the dome and bee let it down.

When Samantha looked around she saw craters and rubble everywhere. "What the hell did you do?!" asked the woman.

Gaara looked her in the face blankly. "I let loose."

Before anymore could be said Anders led them through another narrow hall where they found a small area filled with chests, old weapons, staves, and gold. "This is worth much more then that little idol that prick has! With just a handful of this gold you can get your family home back Samantha and Carver!" said Naruto.

Varric nodded. "Yes, now let's grab everything and pack it up." And so they pack up everything and continue on there way.

Within a weeks time they had returned to Kirkwall. Varric looked to Samantha with a smile. "You're going to be one rich woman Hawke, i'll let you go tell the family the good news." Naruto, Samantha, and Carver go into low town and walk into Gamlens home where they find Bethany being dragged off by templars. "What is going on here?!" asked a shocked Samantha.

Bethany looked sadly at her sister. "I got caught using healing magic on this old guy in the healers tent mom had me in for the day."

Naruto started reaching for his daggers but Bethany spoke up. "No Naruto, i'm doing this willingly." said the girl, desperately hoping that the blond would listen.

After a moment of hesitation Naruto sighed and put his hands away from the weapons. "If your sure, send at least one letter a week detailing how things are going for you." said the half elf. Bethany nodded and was lead out of the house with the sounds of her mothers crying behind her, it took all of her will power not to fight against the templars to get back in the house.

 **XXX**

 **I have no excuse for being so late with it, it's just pure laziness and i'm not sorry**

 **Soon i'll have a small filler chapter about Narutos and Samantha's wedding so look forward to that and as always please review and tell me how i did or how i can improve.**

 **MCL homies**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Bethany was taken to the circle and within that time frame the rest of the Hawke family (excluding Gamlen because he's a prick) had moved into the old Amell family home.

Now there was a wedding celebration going on for Naruto and Samantha. The wedding was a small home styled one with friends and family headed by keeper Tsunade. (At Samantha's insistence of following Naruto's elven lineage traditions)

The blond half elf was able to get Wesley to pull some strings from the inside and get Bethany out of the circle for the day so she can be at the wedding and she was named the bridesmaid and Naruto had named Carver the best man.

Those in attendance was Avaline, Donnic, Wesley, The dalish elves from Naruto's clan, Varric, Naruto's team (Gaara, Yugito, etc.) Gamlen (as a kindness to him) Leandra, The entire city guard, Merrill, Merrill's clan, Bodahn, and Sandal.

The wedding started with Naruto and Samantha saying their vows to one another.

Naruto looked Samantha in the eyes as he spoke. "Samantha, I've loved you since the day we met in Lothering, i loved your confidence under pressure, your protectiveness of your family, all of it. i have awaited this day with bated breath since we first started dating, the only reason i took six years to ask you to marry me is because of my insecurities and my belief that you would leave or die like many others in my life. On this day i give you not only my last name nor just a piece of jewelry but my heart, soul, and mind. On this day i marry you out of love, respect, trust, and happiness."

Samantha smiled, tears of happiness as she said her vows. "Naruto, over the last six years I've seen you at your best and your worst, at your strongest and your weakest, I've seen you battling the darkness in your mind and joined that fight, we have stuck together through things that would break any normal man because of love, trust, and hope for a better future and have reached that future."

The next part was Tsunade using an old elven ritual that connected their mana cores and created a mental link between The half elf and the human.

Finally, The rings. Carver handed Naruto the ring that the half elf had made by himself. The band was made out of pure gold while a flawless ruby sat on the top. "May this ring symbolize the beginning of our lives together and the many memories we will make together." said Naruto as he slid the ring onto Samantha's ring finger.

Bethany handed her sister the ring that she had also made by herself, It was a simple onyx band with the protection rune inscribed in it. "May this ring symbolize my love and devotion to you and the many memories we shall create together." said the girl as she slid the ring on Narutos calloused ring finger.

The two kissed and then brought food and drinks out for everyone, tonight they celebrate such a wonderous union.

 **XXX**

 **Hello guys and galls reading this chapter of my story, i write to you now (lol) that in the next chapter we will see a new character that's neither from dragon age nor Naruto and this character is none other than the daughter of both Naruto and Samantha! Her name shall be revealed in the next chapter**

 **Please review telling me what you think of how i did the wedding and what you want the little girls name should be.**

 **MCL homies**


End file.
